codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Devastation
Call of Duty: Devastation was the Call of Duty game released in 2016. It was developed by Infinity Ward. It is available for PC, PS4, and XBOX ONE. Gameplay Call of Duty: Devastation has removed the feature of wall-running, sliding, and double jumping. Also, It has more modern guns. It has taken the Specialist feature over from Call of Duty: Black Ops III and also, Infinity Ward has started making a zombies mode called Toxic Zombies, and just like Exo Zombies, was not as well received as Treyarch's zombies mode. Game Setting The game takes place during World War III. Every county is engaged in war whether they like it or not. The world is be destroyed right in front of you. Everywhere is covered in dead bodies and destruction. Nuclear bombs have dropped all over the world. There is no escape from war. Weapons Pistols * M9 * MP412 * Desert Eagle * Browning HP * Five Seven * Walther P99 Shotguns * XM1014 * Striker * SPAS-12 * Remington 870 MCS SMG * MP5 * MP7 * Spectre Assault Rifle * AK-47 * M16A1/M16A4 * M4A1 * FN FAL * G36C LMG * M249 SAW * Mk46 * PKP Pecheneg * M60 Sniper Rifle * L96A1 * Dragunov * Barrett M82A1 * PSG-1 DLC There are 4 DLCs with this game. Here is the info on each; DLC One - DLC one, otherwise known as "Fallen", '''was the first DLC released for this game. It contains the multiplayer maps Passed, Mutant, and Shore. It also came with the zombies map Mobbed. Finally, they added a new weapon called the AAC Honey Badger. Multiplayer Multiplayer in this game is very similar to Black Ops II, although it does take some features from other games. There are 13 free maps that come with the game, and there are 3 more in each DLC pack. There is no variants or paintshop anymore. Here are some links; Multiplayer Maps Scorestreaks Camos Toxic Zombies The zombies mode takes place after World War III. Almost everything still alive is mutated. Due to the toxic chemicals, the dead have been reanimated. And mutated. You play as 4 survivors of the apocalypse, trying to find a safe haven. You must fight off the endless waves of zombies, fighting for your lives. Maps Campaign The campaign in this game is very similar to WAW, but in more modern times. The campaign features collectibles like in Black Ops III. Also, one mission has a choice you can make that can alter the outcome of the game depending on what choice you make. Plot The United States has begun nuclear testing in order to launch a nuclear bomb on North Korea, which they have been at war with. Many other countries have sided with the two, starting World War III. Characters Us Military * Pvt. Preston Wendell (playable) * Sgt. Tyson Sattle (Killed in Infiltration) * Sgt. Holden Brown * Sgt. Ryan Thompson * Sgt. Martin Mills (Killed in Evacuation) * Cpl. John Quan (Killed in Evacuation) * Pvt. Fred Lorenz (Killed in Infiltration) * Pvt. Miguel Chapman (Killed in Evacuation) * Pvt. Roy Ross (Killed in Infiltration) * Pvt. Johnny Hill * Pvt. Austin Hubbard (Killed in Evacuation) * Cpl. Stuart Fields (Killed in Infiltration) * Cpl. Angel Lee * Lt. Sean Morgan (Killed in Evacuation) * Lt. Theo Grant * Gen. Peter Brooks '''Full list of US Military Characters North Korean Miltary * Gen. Yoon Song (Killed in * Sgt. Hyun Park (Killed in Captured) * Sgt. Jeong Kim (Killed in Captured) * Sgt. Hanuel Yi (Killed in Captured) * Sgt. Yun Moon (Killed in Captured) * Un-named soldiers Other North Korean Characters * Sang Choi (Killed in Dust Storm) Russian Military * Gen. Iriney Gim (Killed in Wanted) * Cpt. Vitaliy Krupin (Killed in Wanted) * Cpt. Yong Yokavlev * Maj. Arseniy Maksimov (Killed in Wanted) * Pvt. Yefrem Pavlov (Killed in Wanted) * Pvt. Hanuel Ivanov * Pvt. Lavrenty Belinski (Killed in Wanted) * Pvt. Viktor Sokoloff * Pvt. Nazariy Song (Killed in Wanted) * Lt. Vlastomil Petrovich (Killed in Wanted) * Lt. Edik Kozlov * Cpt. Yefim Zubarev Missions There are 14 different missions in the campaign. They primarily follow Pvt. Preston Wendell and Sgt. Holden Brown. * Infiltration: The North Korean Army is invading an United States military base located in Alaska. * Evacuation: While escaping the base, you crash in the middle of nowhere, surrounded. * Negotiations: The U.S tries to negotiate with North Korea, finding a surprise attack. * Dust Storm: The U.S invades a North Korean outpost on a remote desert island to find intel. * Sand Surfing: The remaining U.S forces desperately fight their way out of the North Korean outpost. * Wanted: North Korea invade Russia to find and obtain U.S military officer Peter Brooks while he is there. * Rescue: Peter Brooks is held prisoner in North Korea and the U.S was sent in to rescue him. * Broken: U.S getaway ships are shot down and North Korean forces kill any survivors they find. * Hostages: North Korean forces take prisoners hostage and demand U.S info. * Resistance: 10 drop pods deploys with about 15 men each down into North Korean territory. Gen. Brooks is injured in the landing and you must hold the position while being surrounded until he can be helped. * Captured: Your squad is captured and you start being executed one by one. North Korean military leader Gen. Yoon Song is up on a stage with 4 mean watching the execution. Then more forces break in and rescue you. Yoon Song escapes though. * Execution: You infiltrate Yoon Song's hiding place and get him down to the ground. You can choose to either execute him or not and each choice unlocks a different level. * Death: This mission unlocks if you choose to kill Yoon Song. You return home to see your family and North Korea nukes you. * Victory: This mission unlocks if you do not kill Yoon Song. You end up nuking North Korea. *This is not a finished product*Category:Games